Photo Albums
by xabie
Summary: A series of unrelated images. Each snapshot on a different chapter. Come and leaf through the Hokage's photo album of the past and future!
1. Fireworks

Fireworks

Fading fireworks. Fading relationships. One bright moment of colour, excitement and then it fades away into the darkness.

"Goodbye." She says.

He doesn't say anything.

"Goodbye." She repeats.

Silence, as they stand facing each other, three feet apart. Where three feet used to be zero so long ago.

She turns and walks. Her brown hair tugged at by the wind. 

"Goodbye." He finally whispers. 

But the only sound she hears is the wind in her ears. 


	2. Card Games

Card Games

He stared at the card in his hand.

The clown stared back.

It was supposed to be his trump card. Strange, how he seemed unwilling to use it now. 

Perhaps he didn't want to lose it. Maybe this joker card he could keep next to him. He didn't want to lose another joker again.

In the end Raiha won the card game.

But He didn't mind. This time at least, Joker he still had.


	3. Staring

Erm, to my dear lady Kai… sorry, I forgot to mention that the second chapter, was based on the manga…so yes Joker dies…And also, the brown hair reference, in the manga, both Fuuko and Yanagi as brown hair…so it's really up to the readers to interpret it.

=D

Staring

It was a habit he had just recently developed. A bad one at that. And it would just not disappear. Just like a house pest.

He could not control his eyes it seemed, or his brain for that matter. Almost as if she were a magnet and his eyes, iron.

They drank in everything of her. His mind tattooed her image into his brain. He saw purple everywhere.

Unhealthy, he knew, but he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't, want to stop.


	4. Racing Against Thinking

Race Track

She like running, liked to hear the rhythmic thump of her sport shoes on the track; the way her surroundings blurred together; the gasping breathless feeling; the blankness, the mindlessness it created.

Slowing to a stop, she felt her heart gradually regaining its normal speed. She rested her hands on her knees, slightly bent forward, panting. Surroundings suddenly became too clear, too sharp, too angular. She looked up at the window on the third floor. Silver gleamed. Narrowing her eyes, she started to run again.


	5. Hair Salon

Hair Salon

"Let's see… a braid perhaps? Or a French twist?"

Feminine hands grabbed his ponytail and flipped up and down.

"Try not to do too much damage." He stonily replied.

She ignored him, and pressed her index finger onto his cheek, smiling cheekily.

"I know! How 'bout…" she brought out a pair of scissors.

Widened eyes, and he struggled to get up and escape.

Giggling, she said, "Kidding, Mi-chan! Kidding!"

He scowled.

"I don't know why I put up with this."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"Well, I do."

"Enlighten me then."

She used her free hand pinched his cheek, hard.

"'Cause I'm your girlfriend silly!"

He rolled his eyes, but secretly inside, he was smiling.


	6. Wallets

Before I start, I want to thank all of those who read and reviewed! Smoochies to all!

Wallets

"That'll be twenty dollars please."

He pulled out his wallet, and took out a fifty-dollar bill.

Fuuko watched him as he received the change, carefully putting the coins back into the proper compartment; always so neat, so methodical. Her wallet was a complete mess, with bills everywhere; coins in the bills, pictures plastered everywhere. Speaking of which… 

"Hey Mi-chan?"

"What?"

"Can I see your wallet?"

He looked at her oddly.

"No."

"Aw… come on!"

"No."

Sighing, she gave up, or pretended to anyway.

"Fine, fine."

"It's good to know you can follow instructions monkey."

Sneaking into his room that night was particularly easy, especially since she stole his spare key. 

She picked up the wallet he had so carelessly tossed onto the nightstand before going to sleep and silently unzipped it. 

Smiling, she turned to the mass of silver that was undoubtedly him.

"I love you too Mi-chan."

For aren't those whose pictures you keep in your wallet the ones you truly love?


	7. Bloody Fire

Bloody Fire

Sometimes in his dreams, it rained blood. And he would raise his arms, and stand there, welcoming the metallic sweet smell of it; slightly intoxicating, yet inexplicably addicting.

Or perhaps it wasn't blood at all, but fire. Fire burning up the sky in a deep rich maroon. Blinding him but at the same time encompassing him, pulling him to it. To his own nature.

It was at times like this he couldn't decide whether it was really that bad being the villain. If it rewarded him with horrifically beautiful dreams like these. Maybe… even those wild strange dreams were enough, because he _liked_ it, dancing in the blood of others that mostly undoubtedly he had killed.

Because he was after all, Kurei, the man of contradictions.


	8. Years Later

Years later

Sweaty palms as he reached the door, (_raise your hand_) and pressed the doorbell. (Oh hi. she says). They walk together, in silence. He watches her from the corner of his eyes, and for one second he sees her past self, (_short blonde, pug-nosed crybaby) _superimposed onto the girl he barely recognizes. How had she changed so much without him knowing? Ah. Girls' secret of course. Never let anyone know you grew up. 

They walk in silence. And perhaps by they time they reach her house, he'll be holding her hand.


	9. Empty House

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love you all! Whee!

This one is dedicated to da*mouse-chan!

Empty House

The metallic click of the lock resonated, bouncing off the walls. The door swings open and he enters, face unseeing, unfeeling, stone. The face of a boy too soon a man, under the heavy burden of guilt and pain and anger.

(_"Hey! Tokiya-chan! How was school? Slender arms, hugging him)_

The jacket went on the rack, powdered snow drifted to the white floor.

(Tokiya! What did I tell you? Why didn't you wear your coat out like I told you? What if you get a cold?)

White walls, white floor, empty empty empty.

(Shall I read a bedtime story to you? Warm comforting voice chasing away fears of the dark)

Sliding under his bedcovers, staring at the ceiling. Twelve hours of darkness with eyes wide open.

And there was no-one there, no-one at all, save for him.

Note: This was set after his sister's death, but before he met the Hokage.


	10. Ice Blue Eyes

This one was inspired by Katgurl1's Ice cold Blue, a RaiFu I think, and also coz I was listening to the song Ice Blue Eyes and so inspiration struck.

Ice Blue Eyes

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. She had liked him. Probably her first and last crush. Ice blue eyes staring at her coldly, transforming him into a completely different person. Where was he? The one she had fallen in love with. She didn't want to fight him. Why? Fate was just so cruel. 

So many times he had saved her. Wasn't he her prince? There were supposed to friends at least. So many memories created. So many laughs shared.

And here he was, throwing it all away for him. A man who was evil, a man who didn't do any good unless he could gain something from it. Why? Why the undying loyalty to him, and not to her, his princess?

She couldn't understand. Couldn't understand how he could stare at her with such ice blue eyes.


	11. Three Simple Words

This is one is dedicated to Lady Kai, hope you like the Tofu!

Three Simple Words

They sat next to each other, watching the stars come out. Next to each other, yet, with a discernable gap in between.

He looked up at the velvet sky, silver hair glinting in the weak light. Turning slightly, his blue eyes met purple. And he resisted the urge to brush away an errant lock of hair.

"I love you."

She stared at him face an unfeeling mask. How long had she waited for him to say that, for him to love her? Too long.

Too long and too late.

"I'm sorry."

He stared at her retreating back, a black cutout figure against the brilliant light of the stars.


	12. Into the Future

Was inspired by Katherine Mansfield's Six Years after. 

The weather was such that you would find none on the top deck. She was huddled up and wrapped in her sealskin coat. Opening the cabin door, he went out, holding the door open for her, with an excited spark in his eyes. 

The stinging cold immediately made itself known to her as they walked along the deck. He slowed his pace to accommodate hers, and held her cold hands in his. She smiled, brushing her silvery gray hair out of her face as she tried to speed up so that he would not have to try and limit his exuberance. 

As much as she would rather have stayed warm in the cabin, she knew his mood would only turn rather sour, as the four walls would stifle his energy. Walking alongside him, shivering slightly as the wind blew around her frail body, she knew it would be easier for her to accommodate to his whims; and besides, being married to him for over thirty odd years had let her appreciate, if not like, her husband's needs.

She would always be there for him, with him, just like he had so many years ago when they were teenagers, when her hair was still brown and his black.

Moving closer to him, she leaned against his arm, and inhaled his scent, which surprisingly stayed the same over the years. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed up on the top deck watching the sunset for a long time.


	13. Lonely Music

To Shiroi-Jyuujika, your new name's rather a mouthful, and much more difficult to spell too! 

And I didn't forget you! I just couldn't write a suitable one that would seem to fit.

So anyway, this one is dedicated you, thank you for supporting me when I just began writing. It really meant a lot.

Lonely Music

The notes trilled in the still air of the garden, playing for a dead garden. Each one lingered in the air, before slowly fading away. 

She knew she could never compare to her, his red rose, the very protector of the roses in the now dead garden. Smiling wryly against her flute, she resisted the urge to weep and cry.

He needed her, even if not in the way she would have liked. And for him she would remain strong, even if it meant killing her soul and destroying her dreams.

She played the last bar of the song, letting the poignancy of the music reverberate around. And then, with the very same notes, destroyed the last remaining rosebush in the garden.

AN:  a little note to Lady Kai, I'm afraid you misinterpreted chapter 11, it was Fuuko rejecting Mikagami, not the other way around. ^_^


	14. Author's notes

Author's notes

I've really enjoyed writing this because of the immediacy of it I guess. There's no need to think of a plot, or of the 'Whys' the 'hows' and all that.

So anyway, I came up with a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself.

Here comes… Xabie's challenge!

Pick any one of the chapters, and then…well expand on it. As in change it from a photo, into a real story, be it a multi-chaptered one or a one-shot. 

I can't wait to read some of your stories! So quick get to writing! Oh, and in your summaries, do remember to write that it was written in response to my challenge, and which chapter you chose!

Happy writing folks!


	15. Tuneless Tune

Before I start, I want to clear up something. I think some people were confused about the challenge. Peeps, listen up, _I'm_ not the one who's going to write it, it's _you_. That's right. You. 

So Lady Kai and Shiroi-Jyuujika, I can't wait to read yours!

Tuneless Tune

He was on his bed tossing and turning, rumpling up his sheets something terrible. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed both of his palms against his ears. It did not work. The tuneless ditty was still there repeating and repeating itself with a vengeance in his brain. It had been haunting him for the past few weeks, stuck in his head like a tape jammed into permanent repeat mode. Over and over and over again it played in his mind until he was certain he would go completely insane.

He knew things were bad when actually started humming along to it one day on his way back from school. Thankfully he stopped himself in time before anyone noticed, but still, it was getting out of hand.

The question was: From where had he gotten it? It was a rather strange tune that he knew was not a pop song or from any recognizable song. The thing was: it sounded quite familiar. As if he had heard it a million times before.

Leaving his dorm room, he headed down the hall to the rooftop garden for some fresh air. As he climbed the steps nearing it, he heard the strains of the tune floating through the wooden door. He slowly pushed it open just enough for him to see the occupant of the garden. 

And then he gulped. 

For there, sitting on the edge of the roof, was a certain Miss Kirisawa Fuuko, humming softly.

He retreated quickly back to the dark safety of his room. 

He did_ not_ want to think of the implication of having her song stuck on constant play in his subconscious.


	16. Braids of Control

Braids of Control

There was a reason why he kept his hair in braids. Because in braids he could control them. He liked control. That was an undeniable fact. 

Perhaps that was why he had reached a situation as such.

He liked his freedom; his ability to control his life and what he wanted to do about it. He had never regretted his choices, but now, maybe, just maybe, having his kind of personality was not as great as he thought it would be.

After all, it did lead him to this. Choosing the way to end his life.

But that was the way he had cut the pizza. There was no way to go back.

"Good-bye, Kurei-sama."

Note: This chapter is to specially commemorate Joker's death. It was so sad. =(  I apologise to anime watchers, you probably won't understand much.


	17. Stand By Me

Stand By Me

She gave him her body, her love, her soul, her everything. She had stood by him when he needed her most. She had fought for him. She would have died for him.

And she watched as he left her, forgotten her, dismissed her, and abandoned her. 

How stupid had she been to let him use her. And at that moment, she hated him. But she hated herself more. 

Because she knew, given the chance to do everything again, she would not change a single thing she did.

*Stand by me coz nobody knows the ways it's gonna be. From Stand By Me by Oasis.


	18. Prejudice

Prejudice

For when you start invading his thoughts for obvious reasons, he shies away from the only possible why. For in his eyes you are the monkey, the purple furry primate, incapable of achieving the grace that Mifuyu and Yanagi possess. And in his heart, you shall always remain the lowest, the forgotten, even if his heart tells him otherwise, even if you do something worthy of admiration. To his mind, the thought of you consciously brings revulsion, distaste, the occasional grudging acceptance, though his subconscious shall protest fervently.

For what is blind prejudice but the retreat of the fearful?

AN: Oooh I think that was closest to one hundred words I could ever get! Yay! On a side note, I would like to express my joy and jubilation at seeing the number of wonderful challenge responses mushrooming around the fandom! Heigh-oh! Carry on! Fellow Tofu addicts! 


	19. A Cold Morning

A Cold Morning

The sky is a steely grey-blue. Yew trees sway slightly in the cool breeze, their leaves fluttering and dancing. Somewhere far away, the mournful warble of a bird is heard. 

Yellow buttercups dulled in the shadowy day shake their head. A pale ivory butterfly rests its dainty feet on the petal of a flower.

A white gravestone with carven words sits patiently. She watches the young man kneeling in front of her, his hands clutching the bouquet of pure white lilies. His silver hair gleams dully. His head is bent and his eyes are closed. He is frozen.

It is a cold morning.

AN: Mi-chan introspection. One of my personal favourites so far.


End file.
